1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel for displaying an image so that a user can think that he/she is watching a screen larger than it really is.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses are flat panel displays displaying an image using a gas discharge, and are considered to be the next generation of flat panel displays due to high display properties such as display capacity, brightness, contrast, image sticking, and viewing angle.
In general, the plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel, a chassis substantially parallel to the plasma display panel, a circuit unit disposed on a rear portion of the chassis to drive the plasma display panel, and a case accommodating the plasma display panel, the chassis, and the circuit unit.
However, since size of the plasma display apparatus increases, the price of the apparatus greatly increases, and thus, consumers may not afford to buy the apparatus of desired size. When the size of the plasma display apparatus increases, the fabrication costs increase more.
Therefore, the plasma display apparatus, fabrication costs of which less increases, and by which a user can feel enlarged screen, is required.